


The Stars Look Nice (But You Look Better)

by nhlsam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (im sorry), First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Stargazing, There's A Tag For That, Underage Drinking, but iwaizumi loves him anyway, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhlsam/pseuds/nhlsam
Summary: Oikawa decides to wake Iwaizumi up at 1:30 in the morning on a school night to go stargazing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Stars Look Nice (But You Look Better)

**Author's Note:**

> i have had,,, such a drive to just. Write shit lately and i rly love IwaOi so u Know i had to write this jhsahafsj i just,, love their relationship aaaa 
> 
> also it is tagged but here is an additional warning for underage drinking!!!

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Iwaizumi awoke with a grumble at the sound of repeated tapping at his window. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him that it was nearing 1:30 in the morning. 

_Tap. Tap._

He groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the sound. Whoever was making the noise was persistent, though. He forced himself out of bed and went to the window to investigate. Sighing as he pulled open his curtains, he saw Oikawa outside his window throwing rocks at it. Iwaizumi opened the window and was greeted with the other boy grinning up at him. 

“I swear to god Crappykawa if you hit me with a rock I am going to kill you,” he said sternly. 

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called up to him. 

“What are you doing here,” he asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. 

“I want you to come stargazing with me,” Oikawa answered simply. 

“Oikawa. It is 1:30 in the morning. We have school tomorrow.” 

“Pleeease? I brought this with,” Oikawa whined, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and six pack of beer he had brought with him off the ground. 

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi sighed to himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to say no, Oikawa just had that effect on him. “Fine. Fine, I’ll come. Let me get dressed first.” Oikawa just flashed him his signature smile before Iwaizumi shut his window. He changed out of his pajamas and into jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his phone and sneaking out of his room. He made his way downstairs as quietly as he could, trying to avoid alerting his parents that he was sneaking out on a school night. He grabbed his house key and shoved it in his pocket before pulling on a hoodie and his shoes. He unlocked and opened the front door, pausing and wincing when it made a rather loud creak, but continued when he didn’t hear anyone waking up from it. He locked and pulled the door closed behind him before walking up to Oikawa who was waiting for him by the curb.

“Took you long enough,” Oikawa teased. 

“It took me five minutes tops,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “So, why exactly did you decide to wake me up at 1:30 in the morning to go stargazing?” he asked as the two started walking to the park near their house.

“Do I need a reason?” Oikawa asked in retaliation. When Iwaizumi didn’t give him a response he sighed, “Well I didn’t wanna sneak out on my own. Plus I wanted to talk to you.”

“Talk to me about what?” 

“I don’t know really, whatever we want, I guess.” 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said sternly. He could tell that something with him was off, but he couldn’t tell what. 

“I’m fine, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled. “I just want to spend some time with my best friend without anyone else bugging us.” Iwaizumi sighed but decided to not press the subject for now. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, the only sounds filling the night being their footsteps on the ground. Once they got to the park, Oikawa broke into a jog to go find a spot for them to sit on a hill. Iwaizumi jogged after him and plopped down in the grass next to where Oikawa was sitting. 

“Pass me a beer,” Iwaizumi said, bumping his knee against Oikawa’s, who already had a bottle in hand to give to his friend. Iwaizumi popped the cap off and took a long sip from the bottle before speaking again. “So, what’s bothering you? And don’t even try bullshitting me, I can tell something is up.” 

“I don’t know,” Oikawa sighed. He uncapped the bottle of whiskey and brought it to his lips, hesitating before taking a sip and wincing at the burn of it going down his throat. “I don’t know,” he repeated, softer this time. 

“I won’t force you to talk about it but,” Iwaizumi started, “you know I’m always here for you.” He offered Oikawa a smile, which was weakly returned by the younger boy. 

“I know,” Oikawa nodded. “Let’s just enjoy the lovely view for now, hm?” 

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

Another silence fell between the boys for the next few minutes, before Oikawa started pointing out all the constellations he could see to Iwaizumi. He had heard all of this before; going out to stare at the night sky together was something they had done all time, since they were kids. He still never failed to be captivated by the words coming out of Oikawa’s mouth. Though, now he was getting more distracted by how Oikawa’s face was softly lit by the starlight. He never noticed how pretty Oikawa looked until now. But he thinks that train of thought might have had something to do with the two beers he’d downed in an hour, mixed with a little bit of the whiskey he took from Oikawa when he noticed he had gone through nearly half the bottle already. 

“Hello? Iwa-chan, are you even listening to me?” Oikawa waved a hand in front of Iwaizumi’s face, promptly pulling the older boy out of his thoughts. 

“Hm? I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was talking about the mythology behind the Gemini constellation! You know, your star sign?” 

“Oh, yeah. You can continue, I promise I’ll listen.”

“You better. Anyways, I was _saying_ , the Gemini constellation represents the twins Castor and Pollux. Castor is the son of the king Tyndarus and was a mortal, while Pollux was immortal, as he was the son of Zeus. Even though they had different fathers, they were still identical twins and looked exactly alike…” 

Iwaizumi zoned out again, staring at Oikawa’s lips as the formed words, while he sipped on his third beer. _God, his lips look so soft,_ he found himself thinking. 

“What was that?” Oikawa suddenly asked, a curious look on his face.

“What do you mean? I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes you did, I heard you mumble something!”

“No I didn’t!” Iwaizumi defended himself, before it hit him. He felt his face heat up with the realization that he had unintentionally said his thought about Oikawa’s lips out loud. 

“Aha! So you _did_ say something, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, a little too loudly. 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t anything important,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “Just go back to gushing about my star sign or whatever, Loserkawa.”

“I already finished telling the story behind it! You would know that if you would stop zoning out,” Oikawa said, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi. “It isn’t like you to zone out this much, Iwa-chan. Is there something on your mind?”

 _Yeah, way too much, and all my thoughts center around you,_ he thought, though he shook his head ‘no.’ “It’s nothing, just had a little too much to drink,” he said before swallowing the beer that was left in his bottle. 

“Hey, no bullshitting,” Oikawa repeated the phrase Iwaizumi had said to him a couple of hours earlier. Iwaizumi just shook his head again and turned his attention up to the sky. Oikawa understood and nodded, looking up at the sky as well.

“It really is a beautiful view, isn’t it?” Oikawa commented after a few minutes of neither of them speaking.

“Yeah, it is,” Iwaizumi agreed. “Though, I think you look even better,” he added in a mumble, glancing over at Oikawa. Evidently, he heard the additional comment, because now his full attention was fully on Iwaizumi.

“What?” Oikawa just stared at Iwaizumi, his mouth open in surprise.

“I said,” Iwaizumi started, pausing to take a deep breath to swallow the nervousness suddenly creeping up on him, and turned to look fully at Oikawa before continuing, “that I think that you’re even prettier than all the stars out there.” 

“You don’t… no, it’s just the alcohol, right? You don’t actually think that.”  
  
“No, Oikawa. I really do think that. The alcohol only gave me the confidence to actually say it. And, it’s also giving me the confidence to say this.” He took another deep breath. “I never imagined it happening like this but… Tooru, I’m in love with you. I have been for years. I just never had the guts to tell you.” He waited silently for Oikawa’s response. 

“Iwa-chan I…” Oikawa smiled, a real, genuine smile before saying, “I’m in love with you too, Hajime.” 

“For real?” Iwaizumi felt dumb for asking, but it came out before he could stop himself. 

“Yes, for real,” Oikawa laughed. “I’ve been in love with you for probably as long as you’ve been in love with me.”

“Can.. Can I kiss you?”

“Of course.” Iwaizumi flashed a grin that Oikawa mirrored before they both leaned in. Iwaizumi closed the gap, pressing his lips to Oikawa’s with a smile still plastered on his face, and Oikawa laughed into the kiss. It was messy and awkward, but it was _them,_ and neither of them would have wanted their first kiss to go any other way. 

“So, did this count as our first date?” Iwaizumi asked after they broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Oikawa’s.

“I would count it, yeah.” Oikawa answered. 

“Good.” Iwaizumi pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa’s lips. 

“Hey, how about we skip school today and go on a second date?” Oikawa suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.”

“Oh also, I think my parents are probably awake by now to get ready to go to work sooo… can you sneak me into your room please?”

“Oh my god.”

“Please, Iwa-chan? They would kill me if I walked through the door at this hour while drunk.” Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with puppy dog eyes, hoping that they would convince him. 

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi repeated. “Fine. Just don’t make too much noise.” 

“Yay! Thank you Iwa-chan, you’re the best,” Oikawa exclaimed and hugged Iwaizumi. “Now, let’s go before your parents wake up too.”

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi up off the ground and took off running, leaving the older of the two to pick up the alcohol he had left on the ground. 

“Get back here Shittykawa!” He laughed as he chased after Oikawa, not caring at all if he woke up the rest of the neighborhood. 

It wasn't long before they got back to Iwaizumi's house, and luckily for both of them, his parents were still asleep. They made their way up to Iwaizumi's room as quietly as they possibly could, finally letting out all of their drunk giggles once they were in his room, in comfortable clothing, and laying down on Iwaizumi's bed. 

"That was fun," Oikawa said, resting his head on Iwaizumi's chest. 

"It was," Iwaizumi agreed. He wrapped his arm around Oikawa's shoulder and smiled as the brunet wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's waist. 

"So, are my lips as soft as you thought they were?" Oikawa asked, a teasing tone to his voice. 

"Oh my god, I actually hate you," Iwaizumi said, though they both knew there was no heat behind it. "But for the record, yes. They are exactly as soft as I thought."

"I'm glad I could live up to your expectations." Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of Oikawa's head.

"Yeah, yeah, now be quiet and go to sleep, Shittykawa."

"I love you," Oikawa mumbled into Iwaizumi's chest.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> askfhhjfs i feel like i kinda ended this awkwardly but oOps lmao but i hope u guys enjoyed this!! comments & kudos & shares are always appreciated <3


End file.
